jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wroonianer
Die Wroonianer sind eine blauhäutige, humanoide Spezies, die vom Planeten Wroona stammt. Sie haben starke Ähnlichkeit mit Menschen, der ihrer Art übergeordneten Spezies, abgesehen von ihrer blauen Haut- und Haarfarbe sowie kleineren biologischen und gesellschaftlichen Abweichungen. Die Gesellschaft der Wroonianer ist lebenslustig, risikobereit und wirtschaftsorientiert. Wroonianer lieben es zu reisen. Diese Spezies war Mitglied der Galaktischen Republik und später des Galaktischen Imperiums. Als weitgereistes Volk sind die Wroonianer in vielen Kolonien vertreten. Eine davon befand sich auf dem Planeten Saleucami, dem sie seinen Namen gaben. Beschreibung Biologie Wroonianer zählen zu den Fast-Menschen, weshalb sie sich auch nur wenig von diesen unterscheiden. Hauptsächlich stechen sie optisch durch ihre blaue Haut und das dunkelblaue Haar hervor. Sie sind in der Regel etwas größer als herkömmliche Menschen gleichen Alters und haben meist einen schlanken Körperbau. Was sie außerdem noch von den Menschen unterscheidet, ist, dass Wroonianern eine etwas höhere Lebenserwartung haben. Gesellschaft und Kultur Vordergründig im Leben der Wroonianer stehen Gelassenheit und Humor, ihre Art diese und andere Dinge zu verstehen unterscheidet sie aber von den Menschen. Auch die Lebensspanne hat in ihrer Gesellschaft keinen hohen Stellenwert, wichtig für sie ist die Art, wie jemand sein Leben geführt hat. Dabei können unterschiedliche Ziele dem Leben eines Wroonianers einen Sinn verleihen, beispielsweise könnte seine Existenz darauf hinauslaufen, möglichst viele Raumschiffe zu besitzen. Dabei wird ein hohes Risiko in Kauf genommen, da man in der wroonianischen Kultur der Überzeugung ist, dass Risikobereitschaft eine der Grundlagen für Erfolg ist. Es muss sich jedoch nicht um das Ansammeln materieller Güter oder finanziellen Reichtum handeln, das Ziel kann auch darin liegen möglichst viele Jobs als Schmuggler durchzuführen oder ähnliches. Wroonianer, die sehr viel Wert auf materiellen Reichtum legen, können von Außenstehenden schnell als gierig angesehen werden, in der Regel sind sie dies jedoch nicht. Da die Wroonianer zudem gerne Geschichten über ihre Taten und Besitztümer erzählen, gelten sie bei Außenstehenden auch als prahlerisch und überheblich.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Da sie Gefahren mit einer gewissen, fast religiösen, Überzeugung in Kauf nehmen, gehen Wroonianer auf andere Art mit Risiken um als Menschen. Sie sind dafür bekannt der Gefahr sprichwörtlich ins Gesicht zu lachen und sowohl gegenüber Freunden als auch gegenüber Feinden ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Da sie, wie ein Schmugglersprichwort besagt, die „Fracht eher als halbvoll denn als halbleer betrachten“ würden, werden sie als generelle Optimisten betrachtet. Und auch wenn sie große Gefahren auf sich nehmen um möglichst viel Reichtum oder Prestige zu erlangen, ist auch der Spaß eine vordergründige Sache in ihrem täglichen Leben, so würden manche Wroonianer einen noch so profitablen Auftrag erst gar nicht annehmen, wenn er Langeweile verspricht. Laut Platt Okeefe liegt das Geheimnis, einen Wroonianer dazu zu bringen, etwas zu tun, darin, ihm zu erklären, dass es verboten sei. Wenn zusätzlich zu dem daraus resultierenden Risiko und Spaß ein guter Gewinn ansteht, wird der Wroonianer den Job in den meisten Fällen annehmen. So gab es auch einige Wroonianer, die aufgrund dieser Faktoren in illegale Geschäfte verstrickt waren und für Organisationen wie die Schwarze Sonne als Informanten und Schmuggler arbeiteten. Währen sie sich untereinander respektieren, zeichnen Wroonianer sich außerdem durch eine Abneigung gegenüber Regierungen und Autoritäten aus. Ihrer gemeinsamen Einstellung nach sind Regierungen ein Weg dafür, ihnen persönlichen Reichtum streitig zu machen, ihre Freiheit einzuschränken und über ihr Schicksal zu entscheiden. Die Gesellschaft orientiert sich vielmehr an der Vorherrschaft der Wroonianischen Gilden, privaten und losen auf Handel spezialisierten Organisationen. Diese Unternehmen haben Einfluss auf globale Entscheidungen, doch während die meisten von ihnen sich damit zufrieden geben bestimmte Bereiche des Handels zu dominieren, verstehen sich andere als eine Art Regierung. Über das Wroona-System hinaus haben die Gilden aber keinen Einfluss. Die Wroonianer haben eine eigene Sprache, Wroonianisch. Religion und Philosophie Eine Volkserzählung aus der frühen Zeit der wroonianischen Kultur berichtet von Master Fate, einer Sagenfigur in Gestalt eines heiteren alten Mannes mit großem, blauem Bart. Der Bart stand hierbei sowohl für das Blau des Himmels als auch das des Meeres, und die Gewalten, die von Master Fate gelenkt wurden, waren die Strömungen der Gewässer, auf denen die Wroonianer ihre sowohl gesellschaftlich als auch wirtschaftlich wichtige Seefahrt betrieben. Die frühen Wroonianer gingen davon aus, dass sie es Master Fate zu verdanken hatten, wenn sie ihre Schiffe heil von einem zum anderen Ort manövrieren konnten, ohne dabei schwerwiegenden Problemen wie Stürmen ausgesetzt zu sein oder sogar Schiffbruch zu erleiden. Es wurde behauptet, dass ein starker Glaube an Master Fate zu einem guten Handel auf Seewegen führen würde, ein schlechtes Händlerschicksal war ein Zeichen für mangelnden Glauben. Die Philosophie hinter den Erzählungen über Master Fate wurde auch in späteren Zeiten noch aufgegriffen, um über die wroonianische Gesellschaft zu berichten. Allerdings verlor die Sagengestalt selbst an Bedeutung in der Kultur der Wroonianer, auch wenn einige auch zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Imperiums und danach auf ihn schworen. Auch wurde sein Name noch in sprichwörtlichen Verwünschungen und Dankesbezeugungen genutzt. Geschichte Galaktische Republik In der frühen wroonianischen Kultur herrschten unterschiedliche Königshäuser über das Volk. Etliche Jahrtausende vor der Schlacht von Yavin, im so genannten Dunklen Zeitalter des Heimatplaneten der Wroonianer, war deren Gesellschaft nicht nur auf den Handel über das Meer angewiesen, sondern begründete sich auch auf ein Leben dadurch, da der Planet zu großen Teilen von Wasser bedeckt ist. Sie verwendeten immense Galeonen und Galeeren, um zwischen den Königreichen hin und her zu reisen. Auch bedingt durch eine Existenz als Händlergesellschaft, entwickelte sich bereits während der Anfänge ihrer Kultur das vordergründige Streben nach persönlichem Reichtum und Wohlbefinden. Ebenfalls während der Frühzeit entwickelte sich der Glaube der Wroonianer an die gottgleiche Gestalt Master Fate, eine Religion die bis in spätere Gezeiten an gesellschaftlicher Bedeutung verlieren würde. Mit dem Ende des duklen Zeitalters entwickelten sich die Wroonianer stark weiter und hielten bald mit den anderen menschlichen Subspezies mit. Eine ganze Zeit lang erforschten sie ihr Sternsystem und die umliegenden Gebiete, waren jedoch zunächst selten daran interessiert, neue Planeten zu besiedeln. Als immer mehr Kontakt zu neuen Spezies hergestellt wurde, sahen die Wroonianer ihre vorwiegende Aufgabe im Handel mit fortschrittlichen Technologien. Zu jener Zeit, als der Einfluss ihrer Spezies sich durch den Handel vergrößerte, verließen auch viele Schmuggler und Piraten die Heimatwelt und suchten in der Galaxis ihr Schicksal. Wroona wurde zu einem Mitglied der Galaktischen Republik, doch die Wroonianer selbst waren nur wenig an den intergalaktischen Belangen interessiert. Sie vertraten lediglich die Interessen ihres eigenen Volkes sowie der wroonianischen Händler, Schmuggler und Piraten. Die Politiker nahmen Bestechungsgelder entgegen und verdienten ein paar Credits durch die Mitgliedschaft in der Republik, doch die meiste Zeit über war ihr Interesse so schwach, dass sie nicht einmal einen Repräsentanten zum Senat sandten. Technologischen Fortschritt erlangten die Wroonianer hauptsächlich dadurch, dass sie ihn von anderen Spezies übernahmen, selbst erreichten sie ihn dieser Hinsicht nur wenig. Die meisten Wroonianer, die ihre Heimat verließen, wurden zu Söldnern, Piraten oder Schmugglern. Die Wroonianer besiedelten um das Jahr 6.100 VSY den Planeten Saleucami, dem sie auch seinen Namen gaben, welcher aus der wroonianischen Sprache übersetzt „Oase“ bedeutet. Als erste Besiedler prägten sie den frühen Charakter des Planeten und waren auch tausende Jahre später noch die zahlenmäßig am meisten präsente intelligente Spezies darauf. In der Geschichte der Wroonianer war die Regierung ihrer Gesellschaft in einem ständigen Wechsel begriffen, was zu einer Antipathie gegenüber Autorität bei ihnen führte. Vieles aus der Tradition ihres früheren Seefahrer-Lebens blieb in der wroonianischen Kultur bis in die Neuzeit erhalten. Ihre religionsähnliche Beziehung zu Master Fate verlor dabei aber stark an Präsenz. Galaktisches Imperium Als die Galaktische Republik durch das Imperium unter Palpatine ersetzt wurde, hatte Wroona als Randplanet des Inneren Randes zum Leidwesen der Bevölkerung eine taktisch wertvolle Position. Aus diesem Grund wurde eine militärische Einrichtung, eine imperiale Garnison, auf der Oberfläche des Planeten errichtet und die Händlergilden der Einwohner durch einen Gouverneur überwacht. Einige Gilden wurden ausgelöscht, wie beispielsweise die Spice Shippers oder die Waffenhändlergilde Guild of Armament Distributors. Im Orbit ließ das Imperium den Wroona Stardock als immense Reparaturanlage errichten, die einen kompletten Sternzerstörer tragen konnte. Nach der Schlacht von Endor wurden Nachrichten über den Sieg der Rebellen laut und die Wroonianer riefen zu einem eigenen Widerstand auf. Die Bevölkerung errang einen globalen Sieg über den Gouverneur und dessen Streitkräfte, sodass Wroona zum Ende der Schlachten wieder der eigenen Urbevölkerung gehörte. Diese konnte dem Imperium darüber hinaus auch den Wroona Stardock entreißen. Nachdem die Neue Republik gegründet worden war, blieben die Wroonianer unabhängig und ihre Heimat wurde zu einem Rückzugsort für Schmuggler, Söldner und Piraten. Die Geschäfte florierten auch weiterhin und ohne den Einfluss einer galaktischen Regierung.Adventure Journal 5 Im Jahr 7 NSY profitierten einige Wroonianer von dem Scharmützel über Wroona, in welchem die Black Curs einen Rachefeldzug gegen Bregius Golthan durchführte und die „Vengeance“ vernichtete. Nachdem die Teile des Schiffswracks überall auf dem Planeten niederkamen, machte die Bevölkerung sie sich zu eigen, um mit späteren Handelsaufträgen zusätzliches Geld zu verdienen.Vengeance Strike Hinter den Kulissen *Die Wroonianer wurden bereits 1978 in Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren!, einer Ausgabe der Krieg-der-Sterne-Comics, in Gestalt von Azoora eingeführt. Zwar wurden sie später auch für verwendet, wo George Lucas selbst einen Wroonianer spielte, dessen Spezies wurde jedoch mit dem Erscheinen der The-Clone-Wars-Folge Der Übergriff geändert, woraufhin die Figur in der Datenbank von StarWars.com plötzlich als Pantoraner vermerkt war. Obwohl sie bereits so früh in Star Wars in Erscheinung traten, fanden die Wroonianer mit Ausnahme einiger Erwähnungen nur eher wenig Verwendung. *Darauf, dass die Wroonianer mit den Pantoranern verwandt sein könnten, wird im Artikel hingewiesen. Quellen *''Krieg der Sterne – Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren!'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Smuggler's Log – Adventure Journal 7'' *''The Starhoppers of Aduba-3 – Star Wars Gamer 4'' * Adventure Journal 7 *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Wroonian nl:Wroonian ru:Вруниане cs:Wroonian it:Wrooniano pt:Wrooniano Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Legends